Dipcifica: and the date problem
by Readbylamp
Summary: Pacifica is madly in love with Dipper pines and after all they have been through it's no wonder, now they face a problem in the form of a rich jerk, will Pacifica, Dipper, and Mabel be able to get through this together? (note this is a apart of the Pacifica's last wish series written by the talented writer who inspired me lennoxmacduffes check out his story if you haven't already.)


Authors note: This story is based on lennoxmacduffes version of Gravity Falls and takes place between Epilogue 1 and 2 and covers a little adventure Dipper Mabel and Pacifica had, this was done with lennoxmacduffes blessing and permission please read Pacifica's last wish if you haven't already.

Preston put his head in his hands, this was a nightmare the whole situation was all of it. He had flown to England planning to strike a deal that would put forward the new plan to bring green energy to Gravity Falls, create new jobs, and make Gravity Falls energy solvent, not to mention provide power to run his mud flap factory, the saw mill and bring in a load of profit and good publicity.

Now thanks to that moron Lord Tomas Frandin von Humptenshire, they could be looking at another year of delays. It had been the usual pompous meeting with him, he berated his servants as he had sat and talked over his plan interrupting him just to berate someone for being off step or not moving quick enough, Preston had put up with all of it because he needed to get the right parts and unless he wanted to wait for months on a list to get them from China he had to go through Lord Tomas.

Seeing no other way around it he pulled his cell phone dialing his home number he best talk to Pricilla first. He shook his head this had disaster written all over it, the last time he had tried to put something between Pacifica and the boy, she had balled her eyes out and not spoken to him for several days until he purchased a house for…..the boys… family to live in, he shook his head sighing, what would he have to buy for this favor. He sighed as soon as he heard the voice on the other end.

Mabel picked up the phone shoeing away the butler who had run up to try and stop her, "Hello thank you for calling the Northwest manor whom may I ask is calling?" Mabel giggled and heard Preston's usual sigh, "Mabel what have I told you about answering the phone let the butlers do it."

"Come on Prez Prez your business friends love me!"

"That's not the point, Mabel it's… Never mind Mabel I need your help."

"Sure thing prez what do you need?" Mabel smiled if Preston needed a favor she could hang this over his head for anything! No matter how much trouble she got into.

"I need Pacifica to go out on one date with William Frandin Von Humptenshire"

Mabel's jaw dropped "But Preston why; that's not fair to Dipper!" she felt worry fill her was Preston trying to break up her best friend and brother, he couldn't!

"I know Mable but listen; you know your parents plan to make Gravity Falls green?"

"Yes of course, mom and dad have been putting that plan together for half a year now, they are so excited about it."

"Well Mabel it's run into a huge problem in the form of the spoiled William Frandin Von Humptenshire."

Mabel listened as Preston filled her in on what had happened at the meeting, Mabel's worry continued to grow the more she heard, she knew her brother well and he would go crazy if Pacifica was on a date with someone else, this wasn't going to go over well. Mabel let out a long sigh "OK Prez Prez I'll talk to them."The phone felt heavy as it left her hand and returned to the receiver. She hung up the phone and looked down the long hall she had just run down, it suddenly felt a lot longer to walk back to give the news to her best friend and brother.

Pacifica ran the brush through her long golden hair her eyes in the mirror but not on herself on her boyfriend Mason "Dipper" Pines she felt delight as his eyes followed the brush with each stroke through her long blond hair. She tried hard not to giggle as she mesmerized her boyfriend with the simple act of brushing her hair. He caught her smile in the mirror and realized he was being messed with, he began humming a song he knew she hated, Uptown girl filled the room and Pacifica cringed spinning around glaring at him "Stop it Dipper I hate that song!" getting up her hands went from fists of rage to claws ready to tickle at a moment's notice and a harsh smile came over her face, with each step the humming got louder Dipper refusing to back down. She jumped on Dipper the 2 burst out laughing Pacifica from hearing the sweet laugh from him and the look on his face, and Dipper from where Pacific's clawed fingers had gone they tormented his sides with the most brutal of tickles. He squirmed and thrashed with laughter as Pacifica tickled him without mercy. Dipper squirmed and laughed under his girlfriend until he felt her arms wrap around him and her lips press against his and in return he grabbed her holding her close as the kissed with passion known only to those who are truly in love.

The door flew open and Pricilla Northwest cleared her throat, and fought to hold off a smile unlike her husband she enjoyed having Dipper date her daughter, the boy as her husband had called him made her baby girls eyes twinkle and, her constant smile was very good for her looks, sure it might give her smile lines but those were much easier to hide then bags under your eyes from crying. Or worry lines from the depression of being alone. Pricilla marveled at how despite Pacifica's harsh up brining and status she knew to hold onto to true love and true friendship with…..Pricilla looked around the room.

"Pacifica honey, where is Mabel?"

The 2 young teens looked around the room confused, then worried looks came over there faced and they both looked to her for help. Pricilla sighed and walked to the intercom pushing the call button she announced "code Shooting star" to all staff.

Pacifica cringed ever since Mabel had run around the mansion and broken an antique vase a security measure had been taken for when she wondered off, Pricilla sighed again and motioned in the butlers following her 4 trays piled high with cookies and 3 crystal jugs of Kool-Aid came into the room Pacifica blushed at the large amount of food and her mom trying to be a mom and hid in dippers chest "Mom what did you do!" she said through the shirt embarrassed. Dipper smiled at his love and stroked her hair softly letting her know everything was going to be ok.

"Well dear I went into the kitchen and tried my hand at cooking for the first time since I got my first modeling job, I had so much fun making cookies and this drink with our cooks….that I may have over done it this stuff Kooling aid? Is quite easy to make I may serve it at my next party."

"That's Kool-aid mom." Pacifica corrected her smiling as she removed her face from Dipper's shirt looking up at her mother. She was so proud of her mother she had gone from someone who loved nothing but looks and being perfect, to being a constantly wonderful mom, Pricilla blushed, "Oh silly me." Pacifica couldn't be prouder of her change; her mother had begun to feel more like well….a real mom then the strict mother she had been.

The intercom of the mansion sounded and a somber sounding voice came over the speaker, "Call off the search I'm on my way back to the room, just…..I'll explain when I get there.." a few moments later Mabel walked in the room and smiled seeing her brother enraptured with the girl he loved, they had gotten off the floor but and were now enjoying one of the piles of cookies Pricilla looked down at Mabel and suddenly felt like she didn't belong, "Well have fun you three" Pricilla turned and headed out leaving them alone, Mabel watched her leaved and let out a long and painful sigh knowing this wouldn't go over well, "Pacifica, Dipper I need to talk to you."

"HE WANTS ME TO DATE THAT STUCK UP JERK!" Pacifica raged, her heart pounded and she felt like tearing the room apart she inhaled planning to let out an ear piercing scream so loud her father would be able to hear it all the way across the ocean in England. Suddenly she felt dippers hand cover her mouth not forcefully it was a simple warning to her to stop, she turned to look into his eyes, seeing the pain there the anger melted away, he could always balance her out with things like this. He slowly removed his hand to make sure she wasn't about to scream, when he was sure he smiled at her.

"Why don't you go on the date and act like…well you used to." Pacifica couldn't resist that opening; she forced the smile on her face back down and narrowed her eyes. Her hand slid to her hip and she marched her way up to Dipper, "And what do you mean by how I used to act Pines!" she said using her harshest tone and jabbing Dipper with her index finger on her free hand she searched Dippers face to see if it was working but was only greeted with a giggle and kiss on the lips. "I know you well enough to tell that you're faking princess." Dipper said giving her another peck on the lips and Pacifica let the act melt away stealing a third kiss from her beloved. She turned to face Mabel who was looking a bit longingly at the situation, "It won't matter if I act like that, and this guy is the worst treating those who have less then you as less than people is the proper way to act." Pacifica felt a cringe flow down her spine and realized in a painful moment that if she hadn't met, befriended, and then fallen for Dipper then he really could have been her future.

She looked over at Dipper whose eyebrows were currently scrunched up in that super cute way he looked when thinking and her heart began to pound. She shook her head and forced herself to think as Dipper began to pace Mabel joining him, but she only sighed no matter how she thought of this it was going to go bad, if she acted snotty William would enjoy it, if she was demanding and her old self he would like it, if she was kind to those who had less than her he would think she was merely going through a cute faze he needed to break her of.

She thought back to what William Frandin Von Humptenshire was like, if she really wanted to repulse him she needed to be chaotic, unpredictable, and overly friendly she needed to be more like Mabel… Pacifica turned around and looked at Mabel who was pacing behind her brother as they thought of how to make this date terrible… "Mabel come here I need you to sit next to me." Dipper and Mabel looked at each other confused and Mabel walked over and sat next to Pacifica at her makeup desk.

"Hmmm since you got your braces off it looks possible you will def need some make up but it's possible now our facial structures aren't too different hmmm it might just work."

"What might just work?"

Pacifica grinned "If you look like me!"

Mabel brightened as her sis came up with a great idea but then she sighed "It would almost work Pacifica but," Mabel pointed to her eyes then to Pacifica's showing her the difference "Hazel and blue."

Pacifica sighed. "Oh well dam, Mabel I don't want to go on this date."

"Yea shame I can't go on it for you." The 2 girls sighed heavily, only to jump when Dipper cut in with.

"THAT'S IT!" Dippers eyes lit up and he suddenly dove on the journal #3 he had left on Pacifica's bed tearing through the pages until he got to the one about the shape shifter Mabel and Pacifica looked on concerned thinking Dipper had gone crazy. "Pacifica I just started translating this, it's something about shape shifting gum." Dipper ran to Pacifica holding the book up to her a confused Pacifica took the book from him and looked at it "What's the…?" Pacifica started but Dipper was ahead of her, "its 6 letters back along with a letter conversion for every third letter it seems to be random it took me an hour to get the first line done".

Pacifica translated the cryptogram her eyes moving fast as she wrote it on a blank page; Dipper watched her, his eyes filled with love for his brilliant girlfriend. Pacifica finished and set down the pen alright it says "In my studies I have found that applying the changeling drool to sugar free gum will allow one person to look like another, (Caution: using any flavored gum will cause the person to stink of the flavor) instructions: soak the gum in the drool over night, then have person A chew the gum for 5 min for best effects then if person B chews it and keeps it in person B's mouth they will remain looking as person A. Dipper smiled.

"If this stuff works Mabel can go on the date and we" he pulled Pacifica into his arms who giggled at him, "Can go on our own date." she finished for him. Mable smiled at the 2 and sighed, "And all we have to do is go down into the bunker were Dipper got his heart broken and was nearly killed and find a jar of drool." Pacifica looked at Dipper worry all over her face and rubbed his cheek, "Heartbroken?"

Chapter 2: A bunker A scare and A sleepover

"So then we sat on a log and Wendy told me how flattered she was, and how we couldn't work as a couple. Oh and Mabel and Soos listened in the whole time" Dipper finished telling Pacifica of the adventure in the bunker and one of the worst days of his life. Pacifica let out a long sigh enjoying the ride in the golf cart a bit more now she was sandwiched between the 2 twins as Dipper drove and Mabel kept her from falling out.

That story wasn't so bad and filled in the gap between him and Wendy he had a crush and it went bad, at least that wasn't as bad as the time he had gone from tourist trap to tourist trap picking up girls at each stop. She could let this pass without worrying about it too much, and besides it was Wendy her volleyball caption. She let her shoulders relax and let her worry about her boyfriend still having feeling for another girl vanish, Dipper looked over at his girlfriend and relaxed a bit, he shot Mabel another glair he had not liked being forced to tell Pacifica the story about him and Wendy, but at least it was out of the way now and Pacifica didn't seemed bothered by it. Mabel for her part just stuck her tongue out at him, as much as she crushed on Pacifica she wanted this relationship to work out and she wanted her brother happy, and she knew keeping this from Pacifica would not end well, somehow in the bunker Dipper would have slipped up and Pacifica would have found out in a bad way.

Dipper pulled into the gas station parking lot and hopped out. "I figure we can get the gum and some snacks first." He announced climbing out of the golf cart and led the 2 girls to the door. Pacifica held the door open for Mabel and looked around in wonder, Mabel and Dipper looked at her confused.

"What!" she demanded defensively "I have always wanted to go into one of these micro mart gas shop thingies, but I was never allowed to leave the limo on family trips."

Mabel giggled and Dipper sighed, well the wonder will were off quickly on this place my princess, it's not that great.

"I don't know about that Dudes, hanging out here is a great time." A familiar voice said from behind the counter, the 3 teens turned to see the now head of the mystery shack Soos sitting behind the counter, "Soos!" they all said together and bombarded him with questions. "Why are you working here? What's going on? Is everything ok with Melody? What about the mystery shack are you having trouble getting money?"

Soos held up his hands. "Whoa whoa, relax ham bones everything fine at the shack, and Melody is fine she's back home enjoying a zombie movie marathon and the pizza I left for her, I'm not working here I'm just covering a shift for a buddy Cashos so he can go to a Love god concert, beside I get to eat all the meat on a stick I want here for free, so it's a pretty sweet deal." The 3 let out sighs of relief Pacifica had been ready to take out her wallet and start tossing money at Soos she wouldn't have been able to stand the mystery shack falling into more disrepair, it was where she fell in love with Dipper and she had hopes that it was were her and Dipper would… she blushed chasing those dirty thoughts from her mind, it wasn't time for that yet she had to see a sign before she would feel comfortable with Dipper in that way mostly him in that plaid shirt and those jeans.

She looked around and realized her companions were off checking the gum counter if they were getting sugar free anyway not much point in her choosing so she headed over to the wall of fridges and chose some drinks she settled on some raspberry flavored tea, and some Pitt Cola she went to the snack shelf and took a super mega awesome sugar bar for Mabel, a snickers for herself, and Dippers favorite a puzzle bar. She grabbed a few bags of chips and pretzels as well she then passed a shelf filled with duck tape, and lighters and flashlights grabbing a few of them she headed up to the counter as Soos rang her up, she casually handed over a hundred dollar bill and Soos looked at her confused, "sorry hambone can't make change for that without emptying out my drawer." Pacifica looked confused then checked over the counter seeing the drawer full of money and nodded understanding she pulled one of her many credit cards, handing it to him she smiles, "Will this work Soos?" he smiled and nodded ringing her up and handing her the bag, she chucked happy to have made her first purchase.

The twins finally settled on some gum Dipper's argument that if Mabel was going to look like Pacifica she would have to smell like her too, not like super mega berry sugar blast, winning out over Mabel's of. But I want to smell all fruity and sweet! The twins soon joined her at the door after paying for the gum and the three left the gas station heading out the door after waving goodbye to Soos.

They soon arrived at the bunker Dipper looked up the tree at the lever; he knew where it was now and had a memory of Wendy doing this, in his head this had seemed so simple but now that he was hear about to attempt it, everything seemed so much harder. Mabel was shouting encouragement to him while Pacifica was off messing with something in the bushes that had gotten her attention.

Dipper swung his belt around the tree as he started up the first step was hard the second one might as well have been impossible, he tried to take another step up and fell back landing hard on his butt. He was about to try again when a long stick connected to some pipe came into his eye sight with a Y at the end the Y nestled around the branch that acted as a switch and flicked it up causing the entrance to the bunker to appear. Dipper looked over to see Pacifica holding a bunch of pipes she had connected using the duck tape securing it to a stick she was grinning proudly at him and Mabel was rolling on her back laughing. "You go adventuring with two girl's bro bro and both are better at adventuring then you are!" Mabel managed between her laughs Dipper turned bright red from embarrassment, Pacifica for her part walked over to her sweet heart and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading down the wooden steps into the bunker dipper followed once his shock war off and tolerated the teasing from Mabel.

The three teens continued down into the bunker Pacifica poked around, as she waited for Dipper as he arrived they crawled through the hatch under the poster into the crushing room, the room wasn't much of a threat this time as the three of them quickly hit the right symbols allowing the door to open and revealing the lab beyond,

"Alright let's find some jars of drool!" Dipper announced and the 3 began looking Pacifica looked bored along some control panels below some window, checking under the panels then on top of them…wondering what she was doing and what changeling drool looked like. She looked through the window into the other room that held some weird looking giant tube thingies 2 were broken and the 3rd one had something inside of it…she could just make out.. her eyes began to widen and she let out a scream at the top of her lungs falling back she began she began to crawl away try to grab for anything, finding Dippers leg she clung onto him pointing with a shaking finger at the version of him frozen in time, Dipper looked up at the frozen changeling and realized he had forgot to warn her. The version of Dipper looked just like he had when she had seen him frozen in wood by that horrid ghost.

She looked up at him, her eyes searching him for any sign this was the real him, this had to be her boyfriend right. Dipper scooped her up in his arms holding her with his muscles he made her feel safe and his shirt smelled like a mix of moth balls and pine needles the tears began to flow now as dipper stroked her hair and her heart began to slow. "I'm sorry princess I should have told you, that's the changeling he took that form to get to me one last time." He held her a little tighter as she shook from fear, but it felt like she was calming down, "I found some!" came Mabel's voice from another closet coming back with a storage jar filled with some goop he looked at the couple and then to the window realizing what happened she joined them turning this into a group hug Pacifica let out a long sigh the feeling of her best friend joined in the hug felt even much better and she pushed away from Dipper, "Can we leave now?" Dipper nodded he had wanted to explore the lab a bit more, but leaving now felt right the look in Pacifica's eyes said all he needed to know.

The 3 teens climbed in the golf cart with 4 jars of the drool stored behind them as Pacifica held onto Dipper's leg, she loved adventures with him and all the nerdy things they did together, while being with him she had gotten to argue with a fairy, met mantaurs and scared them with her perfume, talked the gnomes into supplying her with some high quality silver including her new favorite pure silver brush with magical no static bristles, she had been captured by dippers paper clones, and then rescued by the real one, been to the monster black market, saved Mabel's face (long story), Still none of it had caused her fear and terrified her as much as seeing the only boy she could ever love or care about frozen like that.

She looked up to realize they were already back at the mansion Mabel had sung the whole way back in an effort to make the ride happy but, it hadn't worked, "Spend the night!" Pacifica demanded, "I need you both to stay in the same room this time too!" Dipper looked over at Mabel they could see this had been a hard adventure for her and the thought of staying in the mansion together felt pretty good they needed to wait 24 hours for the gum to be ready anyway. The twins nodded both agreeing able to see Pacifica needed them.

The girls went to separate bathrooms to wash off the dust and the bad memories as Dipper got things ready, as soon as he finished unsealing and putting the gum in the drool then resealing the jars he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw Pacifica and he jaw dropped she was in a new sea foam green bikini, and was holding a pair of matching shorts and a towel out to him, Dipper's eyes took in every inch of her, loving way the bathing suit showed off her…everything. "Meet me in the bathroom dork I want my hair washed and maybe if you're good I'll let you touch something." She stuck out her tongue playfully and walked to her private bath climbing in the massive tub she tried hard not to laugh as her clumsy boyfriend fell twice trying to get out of his clothes and get his bathing suit on. He walked in and through the steam Pacifica returned the favor tracing her eyes over him taking in the new muscles and the soft belly, the body she loved to feel against her, she also noted she had been right, sea foam green did work for him.

She made a mental note to never let him where it out in public he looked a little too good for his own good, but defiantly in private she would have this one ready quite often. She moved so dipper could get behind her and slide back into his lap feeling his arms rap around her hands shot down stopping him from doing what his body wanted him to. "No no no dork that comes later as a reward for now you may hold my belly." She slid his hands down letting them rest on her soft stomach and grinned as she leaned back letting her head rest on his shoulder. Looking up into Dippers eyes Pacifica let the day melt away this was her boyfriend not that thing frozen down in the bunker. He was safe he was with her and his arms felt so good and safe.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I shouldn't have freaked out." She confessed

"No need to apologize Pacifica it happens." Dipper said reassuringly

"I didn't apologize, I just said I shouldn't have, and you my brave love should have remembered and warned me! I am thinking of forcing you to apologize to me." She leaned back letting her hair slip into the water soaking it so Dipper could get to work, "but I will settle instead for your talented hands working on my hair she slid forward and felt dippers hand slide through the long wet strands applying the shampoo then the conditioners in just the right order combing out any knots and then letting the hot water take away the suds she cooed softly as the bathroom was filled with the smell of lavender. "You are quite talented; if you weren't so into your dorky supernatural stuff I would buy you your own salon just so I could go there every day and pay you to pamper me."

Dipper blushed and she heard him say under his breath "I will do this for you everyday anyway." She slid back onto his lap and then looked up at his hair, as usual it was messy and full of knots and split ends she had begged him to let her pay for him to get those gorgeous chocolate locks done but Dipper would not go to a salon "let me do you." Dipper blushed at the way Pacifica had put that but

"I uh I don't know if I would smell good with lavender hair." Pacifica rolled her eyes and swam to the other side of the massive tub grabbing a red bottle of shampoo swimming back she slide it into his hands it was a manly shampoo from Germany designed to help calm down any hair style. Dipper looked from the bottle to his girlfriend and was about to try and refuse again, but after today he thought it might be best to let Pacifica have her way just this once so he relented and dunked his head under the water coming back up to let Pacifica apply the shampoo and let out a soft moan as she worked at the tangled mess that was his hair. Dipper thought it felt good and smelled like…pine needles no wonder Pacifica liked it so much it was her new favorite sent he had tried to buy all pine scented things.

When she was done she playfully grabbed his shoulders and dunked him under the water bringing him back up she ran her hand up along his face, pushing back his hair and revealing his birthmark of the big dipper she leaned in and pressed her lips against the mark while she gave him a kiss her hands worked their way down to his and dippers eyes widened as he got his special treat

Pacifica placed his hands upon her least favorite areas to be grabbed at and let out a soft moan as she let Dipper have a soft squeeze of her ample breasts she felt a surge of pleasure ripple through her body, something only Dipper could bring her and she leaned in taking his lips to hers softly she removed his hands from her ample cleavage she slide her arms around his neck and felt dipper hold her sides as their tongues danced she decided it was time to give her boyfriend a little bit of an extra reward not much she wasn't ready for more but this wouldn't be so bad Pacifica slid forward and straddled him letting her body press against his. She moaned as she felt his hardness, she began kissing him more her body demanding more to get some kind of release she remembered the first time she had felt this and pressed harder grinding a little as something snap inside of her and she moaned hard before breaking the kiss with him. She changed position and rested her head on his shoulder enjoying the feeling that was slowly fading now.

She kissed his ear and whispered, "Thank you my Dipper." He let out a groan in reply and held her close enjoying her being close and storing away what had just happened for use later on when he was alone. Slowly after a bit more relaxing the couple left the bath and Mabel joined the couple on some of Pacifica's giant bean bag chairs, and she ordered some dinner from the kitchen spaghetti and a pit cola for Dipper, Mabel had decided she wanted to try some kind of rare fish, so she ordered her some sword fish on rice and a glass of Mabel juice and to make Dipper happy she ordered herself some pasta as well but decided to have hers with some shrimp.

The 3 settled into a night of video games on one of Pacifica's many consoles after trying it with Dipper all those years ago, her collection vibe had kicked in and she now possessed every major consol dating back to the Atari 2600 she had a few from before that but they were quite annoying to get and then keep working so she kept them as display models in her gaming closet and a large and ever growing collection of video games she constantly searched then net looking for the rare ones that were out of her collection king of fighters 2000 was the one she wanted most a frustrating game to find but she always enjoyed the hunt. Now she was sitting enjoying some time playing a N64 adventure with her best friend and boyfriend.

After a while and after dinner the 3 switched to a movie on PPV and the three snuggled together on giant bean bag chairs, Mabel and Dipper both offered to head to another room but Pacifica made them stay bringing blankets and extra pillows so they could fall asleep together on the giant bean bag chairs, Pacifica happily sandwiched between the two of them they would sleep happily and restfully the rest of the night. Pacifica dreamed that night of being a Princess she snuggled into Dipper a little closer Mable on her other side squishing her just a bit more.

In her dream she rode along the field on her brilliant white horse as a bright pink pony with a pink main road up along side of her the brown haired girl on top giggled she too wore an elegant dress but with a sweater over it. Lady Mabel and princess Pacifica rode together to go see the lady's brother Dipper the boy she had her eye on and planned to make her prince they found him shirtless chopping wood with, Pacifica moaned softly in her sleep. While a very weak BILL SYPHER watched from the edges of the world created by the dream and stroked under his eye were his mouth should be thinking dark thoughts waving his hand he made dream Dipper slip falling on the ax splitting his head open, Pacifica gasped in shock and woke up with a start and checked on her love finding his head was still one peace she curled back up and relaxed her heart rate bringing it down mumbling to herself about stupid dreams and drifted back asleep.

BILL watched this. A idea slowly forming in his head, so it was possible to implant an idea via dream, perhaps he could get back at Pine Tree, maybe he would start with Shooting Star, then move on to Lama it would take time though right now the three were far too confident he needed to find a weakness to exploit and needed them to be vulnerable enough for it to take otherwise he would just be giving them bad dreams.

Chapter 3 the date with Mabifica

Mabel awoke first he brain turning from sleep to food she got up from the giant sumo bean bag chair leaving Dipper and Pacifica to cuddle as she wondered around the room her sleep soaked brain looking for something, "Mabel juice" she muttered and found what she was looking for the door knob and stumbled her way through the mansion in search of the kitchen.

Pacifica awoke next as the rays of the sun hit her face she tried to swat them away but soon found they were there to stay her eyes opened slowly and the memories of her second dream began to fade it had been a nice one, on the beach again with dipper proposing to her with that ring, the painful memories of her first dream long faded, she tried to roll over only to find dipper was holding her by the belly too tight.

"Mmmmmm Dipper I need to roll over!" she tried but only got a murmur from Dipper in response." She thought a little then smiled. "Dipper my chest is cold." He murmured something else but released his grip; as soon as he did she spun around so she could face him she smiled watching him sleep as he ran his hands along her back enjoying the soft material of her pajamas one warm hand slipped under her PJ shirt he smiled his eyes opening looking into the sapphire eyes of his girlfriend, she was looking over his head. "What is it Pacifica, do I have bed head?"

Pacifica shrugged, "No idea dork just needed to check your head make sure everything is still ok up there."

Dipper shrugged in response, the two teens got up and headed down to the kitchen joining Mable for breakfast she cooked them up some pancakes, the day passed quietly enough with the 3 enjoying a lazy summers day it wasn't until night that things began to happen.

Dipper opened one of the jars and reached into it with some tweezers pulling out the stick of gum dripping from the changelings drool. Pacifica looked at him horrified, "I…I…I… didn't think it would be so yuck!" she said turning a bit green. The twins both looked at her, nether wanted to force her to do this, but it would mean having to come up with a new plan and this was the best one they had. Pacifica looked at the faces of the people she cared about the most and grabbed it, stuffing it in her mouth before she had time to change her mind nothing tasted fowl but…oh the texture it was so nasty. She groaned as she took the first few chews as Dipper set the timer for 5 minutes.

Dipper rubbed his hands "I'm not sure if I like you and Mabel looking alike." Pacifica arched an eyebrow, "really dork it's a little late for that, as the timer went off for 5 min." Pacifica took the gum from her mouth Mable giggled and held out her tongue for the gum, Pacifica placed the gum on her best friends tongue then wiped her hand with a cleaning wipe. Mabel chewed it humming wishing silently it had better flavor, she felt her body shift like a tingling and her eyes burned for a second, but when she looked in the mirror she found Pacifica looking back at her. A small smile came over her face as she stuffed the gum into her gums using her tongue.

"Dipper I want you to pick up my dry cleaning, clean out my limo then I want a hot oil massage." Mabifica began tapping her foot and folded her arms as if waiting. Pacifica rolled her eyes, "very funny Mabel but I am not that bossy right Dipper!" Dipper looked away and Pacifica huffed, "Well not so much anymore." Pacifica pulled out her phone, checking the messages from her father ok the plan is for him to come this weekend she groaned realizing this meant she would have to chew the gum again. Mabifica meanwhile was checking herself out in the full length mirror and slipped off promising to be back in a bit. Dipper and Pacifica looked at each other wondering what that could mean.

Saturday came quickly and Pacifica set up another piece of gum for Mabel Dipper got her something special from Greasy's diner and before long Mabifica walked into the fancy restaurant she was wearing Pacifica's purple ball gown as was expected of her, upon seeing William from the picture Pacifica had supplied her, he was short like Lil Gideon but with blond hair that came down to his shoulders and wonderful black tux with gold buttons and his coat of arms on his pocket.

Everything about him looked clean and perfect Mabifica hated the way he looked he was like a living mannequin far too perfect she was sure he had already had plastic surgery. she walked up and upon spotting her, William stood up and bowed to her Mabifica smiled politely and leaned in taking his hand and shaking it with a firm hard hand shake, moving it up and down eagerly before jumping onto her chair giggling, "So where's the food here I'm starving I want chicken fingers shaped like turkeys!" William looked at her in shock.

This wasn't how the princess of the northwest was supposed to act. He shook his head, she probably just picked up some bad habits from that boy she's been slumming it with, he thankfully kept that thought to himself, as if Mabifica had heard her brother and best friend described as slumming she would have been quite upset with him. Mabifica bounced a little as she looked around constantly distracted by all the fancy things around her. "So tell me Willy do you love me?" She asked suddenly. William spit out the sparkling water he was drinking, shocked more at being called Willy then her bold question.

"I'm sorry MS. Pacifica but my name is not." He cringed, "Willy my name is William as in William the conqueror." He arched his back proud of his name trying to look tall. "Oh is that some famous figure? What did he do Willy?" William deflated a bit how could Pacifica not know who William the conqueror was, and she had called him Willy again. "Ms Pacifica I think…" he started, "You never answered my question Will, do you love me?" She interrupted him William flustered she had dropped the Y at least he cleared his throat. "Well I don't really see what love has to do with anything; you and I would be a good match by our wealth alone." Mabifica looked at him to see if he was joking, realizing he wasn't she stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at him getting spit all over his perfect face. "The boy I have now loves me with all his heart." William snorted, "So I have heard a poor boy who worked in the tourist trap called the mystery shack, the whole blue blood community has heard of you and you're slumming, honestly if you continue to consort with such a ruffian you will find the northwest name without any courtesy to call upon once you claim you're inheritance." Mabifica looked at him in horror, she didn't know much about how wealthy people acted and much of the words he had just said were a bit over her head but she understood enough, her brother was low class meaning she was as well, and not worth her best friends time, and he was threatening who he thought was Pacifica to marry him or he would hurt her financially.

She looked around the restaurant and recognized many from Preston's board meetings these were the richest people of all of Oregon gathered in one place. She realized William had still been talking. "And with me you will live as the rich were meant to in a castle and we will be able to look down on those who…" Mabifica got up on her chair then lifted her dress to show she had sneakers on underneath she stood up on the table.

"Attention rich men and women!" she announced to the room, everyone looked up from their meals at the blond girl they all recognized as Pacifica Northwest, the girl who had been making quite a few waves recently, she looked around making sure she had everyone's attention knowing there was a few cell phone cameras on her too. "I'm sure you know who I am and if you don't know this boy here is William Frandin von Humptenshire, and he just informed me if I didn't leave my current boyfriend Dipper Pines, who I may add he described him as my slumming boyfriend, said that if I don't leave Dipper and move onto him he is going to hurt me financially." She waited for the low rumble she had caused to die down. "Now I know many of you support me and my father and are all going to make a lot of money from his upcoming project turning gravity falls as green as the pines, well this jerk I'm currently on a date with refused to let his father supply us the parts we need unless I date him, so what do you think my fellow rich people am I the low one here for dating a boy with not a lot of money?"

The crowd talked among themselves most shaking their heads looking at William who shrank in his seat Mabifica jumped down from her table and tossed his sparkling water in his face storming out. Leaving William to be glared at by his peers, he turned his nose up to them and went to walk out. Only to be tripped as he walked by Randolph Seahurt a old man who owned the largest fish cannery on the west coast and had taken a liking to both Pacifica her boyfriend and her new wild best friend Mabel.

Randolph looked down at William "Boy if you ever show your face around Pacifica again I will see to it your fathers loses every one of his investments in the fish markets." William looked up in shock, he knew who Randolph was and couldn't understand in any part of his mind why he was defending Pacifica for what she had just done.

Pacifica lay on the blanket next to her true love and watched the stars, she saw a shooting star streak by but for the first time in a long time she couldn't think of a wish big enough for magic all she wanted was to be with Dipper forever, she realized he had gone quiet, and pushed his side. "You're doing it again dork! Read to me!" Dipper looked at her and blushed and realized he had been reading in his head again. "Sorry princess" Pacifica giggled and reached into the bag supplied to them from Greasy's diner making them a special dinner of chilly cheese fries for tonight and pulled a fry from the greasy diner bag munching on it watching dipper as he read from journal number 1 she sighed contently as the savory taste of the fries, chilly, and cheese filled her mouth the flavor was to die for and more than made up for that nasty gum, she didn't care what he was reading she was just enjoying their time. She turned to see herself walking up the hill, but something was different, he hair was going from the warm blond back to the soft brown of Mabel, he face was changing too back to Mabel as she got up the hill she let out a loud harrumph and plopped down on the blanket.

Pacifica offered her the bag and Mable took a hand full munching on the chilly fries staining Pacifica's dress who cringed seeing the purple gown would need cleaning. "I'm sorry Pacifica but I think I made things worse." She began to explain what happened and how she had just lost it when William had described Dipper as Pacifica slumming. Tears began to stream down her face and Pacifica through her arms around her hugging her best friend her sister and held her tight. "It's ok Mabel my family can survive another scandal it's not like we haven't before, Pacifica's cell went off and she took a deep breath seeing it was her father. "Hi dad" Pacifica said bracing herself for a painful lecture.

"I don't know what came over you tonight sweetie but that was well handled Tomas just called me to apologize for putting you in that kind of situation with his son, apparently others have been calling him threatening him financially all day, others are calling to give me there support for the project and I have so many new favors to play around with for future projects I am very proud of you and tell the boy…tell Mason" he added refusing to use Dippers nick name. "Whatever plan he came up with to help you do that is was a good one."

Pacifica wasn't sure she was really hearing this but managed to get out. "Oh umm thank you dad I will pass that along to him." She hung up the phone still in shock she looked at her boyfriend and best friend. She filled them in on what had just happened, a smile coming over her face as she realized she had won a major victory with the two people she cared about the most. She realized what she could wish for now. She shut her eyes and made a quick one, that the 3 of them would be happy together forever. She tackled her boyfriend in a hug and Mabel looked on longingly, in the darkest part of the woods a small golden light could be seen as a weak BILL CYPHER watched them he noticed the longing in Shooting Stars eyes, now that might be a place to start.


End file.
